1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays and more particularly, to such displays usable for large area displays.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a growing need to introduce Large Area Displays (LAD) in critical applications. One of the most demanding applications for LAD is in the cockpit of aircraft. There is growing and insatiable need in presenting flight information, navigation information, and sensor and mission information. Traditionally, the classical solution for such cockpits was the use of multiple Multi-Function-Displays (MFD). The installation of multiple displays results in a very rigid layout and formatting of the displayed images. Since the size of the display is given, the information format is given. This method tends to be prohibiting in adding additional images. On the other hand the introduction of Large Area Displays allows the dynamic allocation of display area in accordance with specific needs, as they vary in accordance with the flight stage.
One of the main issues in the use of a single LAD is the issue of redundancy. In the multi display cockpit, if one display fails, there are others that can be used to present the essential information. If a LAD is installed in the cockpit, there is no room for additional displays, so that if it fails there is no imagery to fly the aircraft. In order to overcome this drawback many different redundancy schemes have been developed. Most of the schemes provide a solution on single electronic failures, but they do not provide a a solution on the LCD panel. The most advanced known solutions are those that divide the display area to two separate electronic matrices, so that if one fails, only half the display surface fails.
It would be advantageous to provide a mechanism which retains full redundancy on the LCD level, even if a there is a single LCD failure.